M. Bison VS Peacock
M. Bison VS Peacock is a What-If? episode of Death Battle, and the nineteenth episode of AgentHoxton's Death Battles. It features the return of M. Bison from the Street Fighter series, and Peacock of Skullgirls. Description Street Fighter VS Skullgirls! The evil Psycho-powered M. Bison takes on Dr. Avian's experimental anti-Skullgirl weapon, Peacock! Will the little child with a massive arsenal be able to overpower the villainous leader of Shadaloo? Interlude Wiz: Fighting games always have at least one villain or one character attempting to stop the main characters of the game in one way or another. Boomstick: And these two are some villains, lemme tell ya! We have M. Bison of Shadaloo! Wiz: And Peacock, the anti-Skullgirl biochemical weapon. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. M. Bison Wiz: Ryu. Guile. Chun-Li. These are but a few of the names of the legendary world warriors of the Street Fighter universe. All powerful in their own way and formidable opponents in combat. Boomstick: How can anyone possibly compare to someone like them? Would they even need to be human? M. Bison: OF COURSE! Wiz: Yep - just have one mortal human being with a lot of power and immense energy within - Master Bison. (Cue Bison's theme - Super Street Fighter IV) Wiz: Master Bison started his vicious vendetta from a young age, having killed both of his parents. After he was found by a group of nomadic gypsies, the leader took Bison and trained him in the arts of Soul Power. Boomstick: Being trained by gypsies... Frollo would not approve. Anyway, he quickly mastered this art and began creating his own unique spin on the Soul Power technique. Wiz: Bison realized his soul had both a light and dark element - good and evil. So, he focused on eliminating all of the light element from his soul, focusing on his evil side. In turn, this pioneered one of the most destructive and fearsome power in the world... Boomstick: ...Pyscho Power. Wiz: This process practically weaponised his soul. Boomstick: Yeah, and Rose ended up getting Bison's good half. ...That... came out wrong. Wiz: With his new found power, Bison set to work building up his criminal empire, with the intent to take over the world. Boomstick: And thus, Shadaloo was born! And that's how we got here - with Bison being public enemy number one and being incredibly wealthy and powerful - in both social and physical means! Wiz: With his Psycho Power, he formed his own fighting style known as Shadaloo-ism, which focuses on speed and destructive force above everything else. This is achieved through moves such as the Psycho Cannon, the Psycho Crusher, the Head Stomp, the Scissor Kick-- Boomstick: And the slide kick attack that is just so damn cheap! I WILL beat you one day, Bison! One day... Wiz: His Psycho Power also allows him to fly, use telekinesis, teleport and even perform psychic brainwashing. Something he's quite fond of these days. Because he must be bored a lot. Boomstick: But even those don't stack up to one of his deadliest attacks, the Psycho Crusher. A move which, when fully charged into the Final Psycho Crusher, can kill a normal human in one shot! Wiz: Bison is a cocky individual, viewing himself as no less than a god. Though it's not justified, it is supported by some hefty feats. He's been shot, electrocuted, impaled and crushed under a building, and for each one he shrugged it off and resumed the fight like nothing happened. He's even been struck by Akuma's Raging Demon and survived. Despite being put down single-handedly by him, the Raging Demon destroys a person's soul with their past sins, yet Bison's lived to fight another day. Boomstick: And that's not even the true extent of Bison's power! ''' Wiz: Bison's Psycho Power is limited to the extents of his own body, as it will destroy his body over time. However, Bison can just take over another compatible body should his current one break down. Regardless, he will throw caution out of the window and, with enough power, transform into his ultimate form. '''Boomstick: ...Final Bison! Wiz: While the Final Bison form does not give him any obvious physical improvements, it increases the Pyscho Power's capability to its fullest, allowing for much more dangerous attacks. The only downside is that its only time limit is how much Bison's body can handle the fully-charged Pyscho Power. But even then, Bison can simply possess another body if his current one breaks down. Boomstick: Not to mention that Bison is our hero, who's gonna take pollution down to zero! He's our next Captain Planet! Wiz: Wait, what? Bison's a villain, Boomstick. Boomstick: I mean come on, how can you explain this? Bison: The governments of Earth are polluting the planet and obliterating its natural resources. Shadalaw will stamp them out and rule this planet! Wiz: ...Fair enough. No matter what threat lies in the wings, you can count on Bison to fight for the people... and then presumably exploit them afterwards. Boomstick: But... he's our hero... M. Bison: For you, the day Bison graced your village was the most important day of your life. But for me, it was Tuesday. Peacock Wiz: As a child, Patricia Watson was a young girl who started life out as a war orphan slave. After living with Marie in Rommelgrad for some time, the two were captured by slave traders. Boomstick: But since she was too defiant to stoop as low as being a slave, the slave traders decided to mutilate her body as a reminder to the other slaves about what would happen if they didn't comply. That's nasty. Wiz: Peacock was doomed to die. That is, until Dr. Avian came across her and brought her in to the Anti-Skullgirl labs, where her body was rebuilt. And thus, Peacock was "born". Boomstick: Look at her! She's like a steampunk British kid with cartoon eyes! Wiz: Those... aren't... actually her eyes, Boomstick. Boomstick: Well what are they, then? Wiz: They're... empty holes. Her actual eyes - or her replacement for her eyes - can be seen on her arms - as well as other places. Boomstick: ...What?! Wiz: This was a result of the Argus System augmenting Peacock's body. Since Peacock's eyes were part of what was lost in the slave trader incident, the Argus System now acts as her way of sight, as well as other uses. Like, for instance, shooting lasers. Boomstick: She gets multiple laser eyes and I don't? Bullshit! Wiz: ...Which leads me to her weirdest ability - her and her connection to cartoons. Boomstick: There's nothing Peacock likes to do more than to sit down and relax while watchin' some good old fashioned cartoons, and it seems to be represented in her arsenal! And what better place to start than her imaginary friends that make up her gang of Avery Units? She's backed up by Andy Anvils, George Bombs, Tommy Ten Tons and even Lonesome Lennies. Just imagine someone walking into her room and she brought 'em out? "You came to the wrong neighbourhood, sucka!" Wiz: Anyway... her fighting style stems from cartoon antics, presumably the ones she sees. Moves she is capable of performing include a Hammer smash, a pie splatter in the face-- Boomstick: It had BETTER taste good! Wiz: --As well as attacks regarding her metal jaws and Avery, the bird tucked away under her top hat. Boomstick: She also carries a portable cannon, a sweet double-barrel buckshot shotgun, a CHAINSAW, and a burlap sack to trap foes and presumably kick the shit out of them! Now that's my definition of a fun day out. Wiz: She also has multiple Special Moves she is capable of performing, some of which involve her Avery Units. George's Day Out, Boxcar George and George at the Air Show all involve her George Bomb, The Hole Idea gives her the opportunity to close the gap against an opponent - or fake them out and drop a George Bomb on their head - and she can use her cartoon revolver to fire the classic harmless flag, or harmful blades. Or just standard bullets. Boomstick: But her most ludicrous is her Shadow of Impending Doom. Wiz: At the sound of a whistle, practically anything can drop on the heads of her opponents. I mean it when I say that - depending on the level of charge it has, possible drops include flower pots, bowling balls, Tommy Ten Tons, Andy Anvil heads, safes, elephants and steamrollers. Boomstick: How in the hell? Does she, like, have a container of all this stuff above the arena? Wiz: She most likely uses cartoon logic... stuff... to drop them down from above. Boomstick: She's pretty much the Deadpool of the Skullgirls universe... Wiz: However, her most powerful moves stem from her Blockbuster attacks. These provide powerful combos above most other things. With Argus Agony she can utilize her Argus System to fire a multitude of lasers. She can also call upon Lonesome Lenny for a devastating blast. However, this can easily backfire - it can damage the enemy, but it can also damage Peacock. Boomstick: But her best is Goodfellas, where she ties her opponent in a sack and calls upon her imaginary chums to kick the everliving shit out of them, and then blows them up! It's easily her most powerful attack! Wiz: With her seemingly infinite supply of objects in her arsenal, she makes for one formidable long-range opponent. She is able to hold her own against the Skullgirl, both on her own and as part of a double-team effort with Big Band, another Lab 8 creation. She may also be the kingdom's best bet against the Skullgirl. Boomstick: And she's able to change her weight whenever she feels like it! "I lost 5 pounds just by thinking about losing 5 pounds!" Wiz: However, she is not invincible, even with her cartoon antics. She is very brash and impatient, preferring just to overpower her foes at a distance. Boomstick: Yeah, close range combat isn't really her forte. And while she can summon any of her Avery Units, her summoning power does have a limit - there's only so much chaos she can cause at once. And her Avery Units are not actually made out of thin air, but rather the specialised equipment from Lab 8. Even still, Peacock's a tough little tyke. Wiz: Anyone who wishes to support the Skullgirls best beware of the cartoonishly over-the-top fighter Peacock. Peacock: I'll gladly pay you Tuesday for a knuckle sammich today! DEATH BATTLE! AgentHoxton Anti-Skullgirls Laboratories, Laboratory 8 7:21 PM It was a seemingly quiet night in Lab 8. A couple of scientists were walking through the lab, going through general chit-chat. One of them left the room, leaving the other scientist alone. He was about to go to the main room of the Lab, until a figure emerged from the shadows and grabbed hold of him. The scientist gazed up and down at this man, clad in a red uniform with a grey cape. He was also wearing a red captain's hat of sorts, and his eyes were colourless, as if they were glowing. Which meant one thing. This was the dastardly leader of Shadaloo, M. Bison. Bison chuckled evilly as he charged up his Pyscho Power on the fist holding the scientist. The scientist quickly yelped out before he exploded and died. Bison stood up straight before producing a device from his pocket, surveying the room. Before long, a group of other scientists, including Dr. Avian, had arrived. Dr. Avian: Stop him! They all prepared for combat with Bison, who grinned as he prepared an attack with his Psycho Power. ---- Elsewhere, Peacock was sat in her room alone, watching some cartoons. It was a pretty quiet night that night, and there hadn't really been much for Peacock to do. She was in the middle of an episode of Annie: Girl of the Stars when she heard an almighty explosion in the lab. She quickly paused the television as she got to her feet. Peacock: Who's starting a fight without invitin' me? Peacock ran out of her room into the main room of the lab, where she could see smoke billowing out of one of the doors. ---- Bison stood amidst the chaos, with all of the scientists and Dr. Avian bested and killed. He surveyed all of the damage caused before he heard someone else enter the room. Bison turned to face them as Peacock confronted him. Peacock: Whaddaya think you're up to, mister? Bison smirked at the kid before him. Was she really going to try and take HIM on? Bison: I'm eliminating all authority figures in this world! They're using the world's natural resources, and I am going to stop them! Peacock: Yeah? And how's killing MY folks going to solve it? You're going down, cape-man! Peacock gets into a fighting stance as Bison grins. Bison: Remember the name of M. Bison, child. It will be the last one you will ever hear of. Bison, too, gets into his fighting stance. FIGHT! Peacock and Bison both rush at each other and stalemate each other with a punch before Bison uppercuts her into the air. Bison jumps up and kicks her in the stomach, sending her flying backwards. Bison lands on the floor as Peacock regains her composure. Peacock unveils her Screwball Cannon and uses a cigar to light the fuse. After a couple of seconds, the cannon fires, launching a cannonball at Bison. Bison teleports a few feet in front, leaving the cannonball flying off into the wall, before he launches a sliding kick at Peacock. However, Peacock jumps up and slams a hammer down on Bison's body, before punching him away. Peacock: I'm gonna murder your face! Peacock spots an ant scurrying across the floor and uses one of her Eyes of Argus to try and zap it. The ant scurries under Bison's legs, almost causing the laser to singe the Shadaloo dictator's legs if he didn't jump up into the air, ready to slam her with a Head Stomp. However, Peacock produces a cartoonishly-large shotgun and leaps back before the stomp can hit, blasting Bison with buckshot. Peacock is launched backwards as Bison is launched away through the air, before using the Bison Warp to get back to the fight. Bison: Worthless! Bison uses a Scissor Kick on Peacock before charging up some of his Psycho Power, his fist gaining a purple aura. But before he can launch the punch, Peacock produces a pie out of nowhere and splats it in Bison's face, causing him to stagger back. He pulled the metal base off of his face as he glared at Peacock in anger. Bison: You dare mock me? Bison wipes the pie off of his face as he charges at Peacock with a Psycho Crusher, catching Peacock and slamming her into the wall. He throws her over his shoulder before flying at her again. Peacock gets out some flags and signals a George Bomb in a toy aeroplane to fly at Bison. However, Bison catches the plane and hurls it at Peacock, causing it to explode and damaging her instead. Irritated that this didn't work, Peacock produces a chainsaw and revs it up as Bison gains a purple aura, this time around his whole body. He pushes the Psycho Power into his fists as Peacock swings the chainsaw above her head, attempting to saw Bison in half. The two forces clash for a few seconds before an explosion occurs, knocking Bison off of his feet and leaving Peacock empty handed. Peacock is now angry. Peacock: You're lucky! But luck will always run out! Peacock grabs Bison and throws him into the air as she leaps up there herself, and lunges at Bison, with a sound occurring before creating her Big Ball of Violence attack. Bison and Peacock's arms emerge briefly across multiple angles before Bison uses his Bison Warp to escape. However, Peacock grabs his cape and draws him back in for a few more hits. Before long, the attack ends, and Peacock makes herself heavier, stomping Bison into the ground, before jumping off of him. Peacock: Too bad for ya! However, Bison wasn't ready to give up just yet. He got to his feet and attempted to punch Peacock with a Psycho Power-infused punch, but Peacock shot out her metal jaws at Bison, cutting his face. Peacock then produced a whistle and blew into it. A shadow formed under Bison, who looked up and saw a steamroller about to land on top of him, and uses the Bison Warp to get out of the way just before impact. Bison reappears on top of the sudden steamroller and leaps off of it, aiming for a Head Stomp. Peacock stops it, allowing Bison to somersault into the air and attempts a Skull Crusher Dive, which connects to Peacock. Peacock finally starts getting irritated. Peacock: I'll make you pay! And with these words, she produced a burlap sack and threw it over the dictator, trapping him inside. She let the sack fall to the floor before putting her fingers to her mouth and whistling. Peacock: All yours, gang! Multiple Avery Units began to swarm the sack and began stomping on it, before a George Bomb waddled up and produced a baseball bat to whack at the sack. Peacock, who at the time had conjured up a cigar, flicked it at the George Bomb, causing it to blow up. After the smoke cleared, Peacock walked up to the burnt sack and pulled out the rope tying the sack up. Peacock: Time to see what you were reduced to! She tipped the sack upside down, ready to discover the contents. However, Bison didn't fall out of it. In fact, not even blood or his body parts fell out. Bison had completely disappeared. Peacock: What?! Suddenly, she heard evil laughter behind her, and turned around to see Bison... except now, he was clad in black and his aura of Psycho Power was even stronger than before, indicating he had transformed into Final Bison. A grey-scale flashback occurs at the point where Peacock was about to blow the sack up with the George Bomb, where Bison promptly escapes with the Bison Warp. The fight cuts back to Final Bison. Peacock: So you ran off to get changed? Bison: My Psycho Power knows no limits! Bison launches at Peacock with a Psycho Crusher, catching Peacock and slamming her through the Steamroller and against the wall. This time, however, Bison charges up a punch and knocks her through it, sending her outside into the streets. As Bison pursues, Peacock gets to her feet. Bison lands in front of her as she prepares to use her Argus Agony. Bison backflips out of the first laser before Peacock reveals more of her Eyes of Argus, all of which fire a laser at the Shadaloo leader. Bison responds by throwing multiple Psycho Cannons at the lasers, all of which are cancelled out. With this done, Bison closes the gap between the two as he slide kicks Peacock. He attempts to use brainwashing on her, but Peacock tips her hat, producing Avery who fires a shotgun at Bison, stunning him and allowing Peacock time to escape. As Bison pursues, Peacock regains her composure and calls upon Lonesome Lenny, who falls seemingly from out of nowhere by Peacock's side. Peacock: Don't you let me down, Lenny! Suddenly, Bison warps right in front of her and punches her twice, before launching a Scissor Kick at her and uppercutting her into the air, running behind her to attempt a follow-up attack. Peacock attempts to use her Nice Booby Trap attack and attempts to catch Bison in the metal jaws that form from underneath him, but Bison flies out of its range before the jaws can clamp shut and charges at the airborne Peacock with a Nightmare Booster, sending her vertically into the sky following a horizontal start. Bison: Nightmare Booster! As Bison flies up above Peacock, he notices the Lenny bomb and has an idea, stomping Peacock towards it. Bison: This place shall become your GRAVE! As Bison and Peacock are about to land on the Lenny bomb, it explodes, causing massive damage. Smoke shrouds Bison and Peacock, both of whom are lying on the floor. Both of them were still for a moment before Bison slowly gets to his feet. He looks back at Peacock and grins as he realizes that he has succeeded. Bison: I am superior! Bison began to walk away from Peacock's corpse, until he felt a sharp feeling. Bison looked down and realized that the Final Bison form was tearing his body to pieces from the wounds created earlier. Before long, Bison's body was torn apart, leaving nothing behind. That was, until a few seconds later Bison's soul re-appeared. Bison: Hmph. Just a minor inconvenience. And with that, Bison's soul took off, looking for a new body to take over. K.O! Bison's soul arrives back at Shadaloo Headquarters and finds a new body to take over. As the body comes to life, Big Band finds Peacock and wonders what happened. Results Boomstick: That was pretty intense... but who won? Wiz: Technically, Bison won the match-- Boomstick (imitating M. Bison): YES! YES! Wiz: Anyway...Both Bison and Peacock had incredibly powerful attacks, but only one of them could handle both long and short range combat situations efficiently. Although it's true that Peacock is one of the deadliest Skullgirls characters, the only reason that she is as deadly as she is is because much of her damage is sustained over distance. Great against short-range characters, only okay against everybody else. Boomstick: Her cartoon antics meant that her power was more than a match for even the Psycho Power's ability. But even against the very enemy she was tasked to destroy, her fighting style can only get her so far at times. Wiz: Bison's greatest advantage was being able to fly and teleport, making most of Peacock's Specials and Blockbusters trivial. Final Bison in particular could counter almost anything Peacock could throw at him despite being massively destructive to his own body. Boomstick: On top of that, Bison has far more actual combat experience, as Peacock uses fighting as and when she feels like it, whereas Bison has done it for a lot longer and against much more powerful foes. Wiz: Even when grossly outnumbered courtesy of Peacock's Avery Units, Bison was more than able to take her punishment and give just as much, and even if Bison's body was destroyed, it's possible that Bison COULD possess Peacock's body anyway. Boomstick: Looks like Bison just bombed Peacock! Wiz: The winner is M. Bison. Who would you be rooting for? M. Bison Peacock Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Fighting Game' themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:AgentHoxton Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Indie vs Original' themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music